


Niñeras

by yui-chan96 (wandererstark)



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga), かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya Wants to be Confessed To (Manga)
Genre: F/M, a little crossover i couldn't stop thinking about
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96
Summary: Un pequeño despiste hace que cinco pequeños de la Academia Eden queden al cuidado durante dos horas del Consejo de Estudiantes de la Academia Shuchi'in
Relationships: Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond/Anya Forger, Shinomiya Kaguya & Shirogane Miyuki, Shinomiya Kaguya/Shirogane Miyuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Niñeras

“Que poco elegante” fue lo último que escuchó Shirogane antes de colgar.

Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, mientras a su lado Shinomiya suspiraba ante la situación.

\- Fujiwara

\- ¿Si? – la mencionada sonrió disculpándose.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así?

\- P-Pues…

\- Los niños tenían que estar de vuelta a la puerta principal a las 17 horas…

\- E-Estábamos pasándolo tan bien… Que se me olvidó – Fujiwara se rió para quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- ¿Duermes poco?

Shirogane miró a una de las niñas rezagadas. Estaba junto a su silla, mirándolo con ojos grandes y brillantes.

Shinomiya se acercó sonriente a la niña y la sentó junto a sus amigos: tres chicos y una chica.

\- Vuestro profesor vendrá a recogeros en un par de horas, lo que tarda el autobús en dar la vuelta. No os mováis de aquí para que no os perdamos otra vez.

\- De acuerdo, Shinomiya-san.

\- ¿Por qué es Damian tan formal?

\- ¿No sabes quién es, Anya? – le preguntó sorprendida Becky.

\- No pasa nada – dijo la vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes.

Anya se escurrió del sofá y se volvió a acercar al Presidente. A Shinomiya empezaba a faltarle algo de paciencia.

\- ¿Tu padre tampoco es alguien poderoso?

\- ¿Cómo que tampoco?

\- Mi padre no es poderoso. Es alguien normal – comentó Anya. Después de un año conviviendo con ellos, sabía que debía olvidarse de mencionar nada de su segundo trabajo.

\- ¿Ah, si? – se interesó Shirogane. La comisura de Shinomiya dio un pequeño espasmo. - ¿Y qué hace?

\- ¡Es psiquiatra!

\- Ah… - el chico mayor sonrió, mientras recordaba el trabajo de su padre como Youtuber. La niña no entendió ese pensamiento, pero mejor no hacer mención de ello.

\- Anya, deja de molestar a los mayores. Ya tienen suficiente con que nos hayas metido en este lío.

\- ¡Como si tú no hubieras estado pasándotelo bien comiendo todos esos dulces, Damian!

\- Y-Yo… - se sonrojó el chaval, intentando encontrar una excusa.

En ese momento entró Ishigami, con dos mandos de sobra para jugar a videojuegos. Anya enseguida fue a su lado, preguntando si había alguno de espías. Al final, le llamó la atención otro de cazar monstruos.

Mientras ella y Emile cogían los mandos y se disponían a jugar, con Becky y Ewen animándolos, Damian se quedó atrás, sentado en el sofá. Estaba tan concentrado observándolos que no se dio cuenta de que Fujiwara se había sentado a su lado hasta que esta habló, dando un sobresalto. Conocía a su padre, lo había visto al lado de el suyo en las noticias algunas veces; pero nunca lo habían llevado a ninguna cena, así que no conocía a nadie de su familia en persona.

\- ¿No quieres jugar?

\- N-No…

\- Mmmm…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, Fujiwara alternando su mirada entre el chico y sus amigos. Shinomiya suspiró: conocía a la chica desde hacía mucho, estaba tramando algo.

“¿Te… gusta alguna de ellas?” le preguntó la estudiante de la Academia Shuchi'in. Cuando el chico la miró, rojo como un tomate y moviendo la mandíbula como si fuera una marioneta, esta sonrió. Bingo.

Shirogane y Shinomiya compadecieron al chaval. Le iba a tocar sufrir durante las dos próximas horas. Pero si s metían en medio… les tocaría a ellos.

Ishigami siguió dando instrucciones a los dos jugadores, sintiéndose en su salsa y ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en la sala.

\- ¿Y ella lo sabe?

\- No se de qué estás hablando.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Shhhhhh

\- Así que es un secreto… ¿Incluso para tus amigos? – el chico no respondió, así que Fujiwara siguió interrogándolo - ¿Desde cuando? ¿Vas a decírselo? ¿Quieres mi ayuda?

\- ¿A-Ayuda?

Pobre chico, Fujiwara le iba a liar… Pero puede que así aprendiera algo valioso. Shirogane y Shinomiya se miraron.

\- ¿Y si trabajamos en esa mesa y así estamos todos más juntos?

\- Es una buena idea – dijo Shirogane mientras se ponía de pie. Shinomiya lo acompañó con los primeros papeles que encontró: ninguno iba a hacer mucho caso a lo que estuviera escrito.

\- Veamos… ¿Cuál podría ser la mejor estrategia? – estaba preguntándose en voz alta su compañera.

\- ¿E-Estrategia? – Damian sólo era capaz de repetir palabras. Por una parte, esta chica era muy rara y no estaba muy seguro de lo que hablaba. Por otra… por alguna razón quería oír lo que tenía que decir.

\- Claro, siempre se necesita una estrategia. ¿Puedes describirla?

\- E-Es… impredecible. Siempre dando problemas. Nunca sé como actuar a su alrededor…

\- ¡Ah! Entiendo…

Los tres sabían que Fujiwara no entendía nada, solo hablaba por hablar… Y aún así esperaban ansiosos sus palabras.

\- Si ella es impredecible… Tú también.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hazte el misterioso.

\- Fujiwara… El niño sólo tiene 7 años.

\- ¡Es un plan a largo plazo!

\- Ya…

\- Y… ¿cómo se hace eso? – Damian tenía miedo de preguntar.

\- No hables tanto. Haz cosas que parezcan que no tiene sentido.

\- P-Pero… es que parece que te lee la mente.

\- ¡Damian!

\- ¡Ah! – se sobresaltó al oír que Anya lo llamaba. ¡Esa chica era terrorífica!

\- ¿Quieres jugar?

Anya le ofreció el mando mientras lo miraba sonriente, con los ojos verdes bien abiertos y brillantes.

Badum.

Badum.

\- N-No… gracias…

\- ¿Seguro? Nos vamos a ir dentro de poco.

\- Lord Damian ya te ha dicho que no.

\- ¡No hables así a mi amiga!

Damian miró el reloj de pared: habían pasado ya cerca de hora y media. El profesor Henderson no tardaría en llegar para llevarlos al hotel. El avión de vuelta del día siguiente salía pronto.

\- Voy al baño… Nos espera una vuelta larga.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! – Anya lo adelantó corriendo mientras iba al baño que había más cercano.

\- ¡Tonta! ¡No vayas sola o te perderás!

\- ¡Anya! ¡Espera!

Los cinco chicos de la Academia Eden salieron corriendo al baño para prepararse para el viaje. Mientras, el Consejo de Estudiantes de la Academia Shuchi'in se quedaron en la habitación, rodeados del repentino silencio.

Ambas Academias tenían una estrecha relación, y siempre iban visitarlos dos veces: en el segundo y en el penúltimo año; esperando que surgieran estrechas relaciones (personales o laborales) entre sus estudiantes.

Y, sin lugar a dudas, esta visita había sido la más caótica en muchos años.

Los cuatro sonrieron.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
